


New Territories

by Enjoponine (tinydustbinflower)



Category: Les Miserables- All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras - Freeform, Eponine - Freeform, F/M, Les Mis - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, enjolras x eponine, eponine x enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydustbinflower/pseuds/Enjoponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras follows Eponine out of the club and gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Territories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I got:)

The party was a big one, the music loud and rushed. The Les Amis was having a blast. Grantaire was at the bar, drinking his fill of the liqueur he could get his hands on. Marius was with Combeferre and Joly, dancing as the music changed into something faster.   
Enjolras sat at the bar a bit away from Grantaire, watching the scene unfold. Eponine was laughing as Marius started doing his horrible impression of the robot, Joly and Combeferre clung to each other as Marius lost his balance and tripped into some girls behind them. Marius was always making a fool of himself.   
Enjolras grinned. Knowing he should join them but loving just watching them all the same.   
Eponine had made her exit, slinking out pretending like no one had noticed. Marius took one look after her but continued enjoying himself, starting up his rendition of the robot again, much to everyone’s dismay.  
Enjolras decided to follow after her, not exactly ready to join the boys on the dance floor and not at all ready to get a drink either. He pushed past a couple grinding on each other, their bodies so close it was hard to decipher who was who.   
Finally outside Enjolras looked for where Eponine had gone, but he didn’t have to look for long. She stood a bit of a way off, leaning on the wall, looking away from the crowds and a cigarette in her hand.   
“Eponine,” he walked over to her, “you left before I could ask you to dance.” He teased. She laughed, shaking her head.  
“I had to leave, it was getting too… Too loud.” She noticed he was looking at the cigarette in her hand and she smirked, “Want one?” She asked.  
“Oh no I-” he started, but she ignored him, lighting one up for him and handing it to him.  
She watched him expectantly, eyebrows raised in amusement. He took a cautious breath in holding it to his lips. It was as if he were lighting his stomach inside and letting it fill his entire body. He hated it.  
“Ugh, I don’t like these.” He said in disgust. She seemed to almost approve of him.  
“Neither do I.” She said, he looked up at her in confusion, realizing she hadn’t even smoked hers yet, it still lay limply in her fingers.   
“Then why-” he asked, she shrugged, shaking her head.   
“A reason to leave, if I need to.” She laughed, “but I do smoke them sometimes.” He watched as she took one long breath in, the cigarette end lighting up and growing significantly smaller.   
“What else do you do, Eponine?” He asked, she looked at him almost seductively.  
“You really want to know, bourgeois boy?” She teased, he could feel his cheeks flush slightly.  
“‘Ponine..” He murmured, she smiled at him, the same seductive and annoyingly attractive grin. He didn’t know what to do. Eponine reached over and knocked the cigarette out of his hands, stepping over so they were face to face, squishing the still-lit cigarette with her shoe.   
He hadn’t ever had a girl this close to him before, they were stepping into new territory and he didn’t know what to think of it. Eponine stepped closer so their bodies were just touching.   
“What do you say, bourgeois boy?” She breathed, and her lips were on his. Small yet firm, she kissed him. Her lips were soft but she knew what she was doing, his insides squirmed a bit at the touch. Then he started to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist.   
He had never thought of her this way, yet now he couldn’t understand why not. She was beautiful, cunning, and damn well knew how to kiss. Her tongue raked the top of his lip, and he kicked himself as he let out a small moan.  
She broke away, smirking at him. He could feel his cheeks flushing again as she raised her eyebrows. She giggled, stepping away from him much to his dismay.  
“Let’s do this again,” she laughed, and sauntered off back to the bar, her hips swinging. Enjolras couldn’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Took a bit to write actually


End file.
